Are you still mine?
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: A Cally fic  CurlyxDallas fic . An continuing fic even! :D
1. Chapter 1

"If you keep doing that shit, you gonna fucking die, Curls! Fuck man, ya gonna die!" Dallas hollered…at his fucking fiancé. But he was one hell of a good reason. That was the fucking third overdose on coke he had gone through this god damn week. Dallas was mad. He was real fucking mad. Curly had no fucking right to play with death like that. Fuck no.

Curly looked on him with those…those insane little eyes of his and he looked almost offended. What? Did he want to die? Did he want to die from him and just…let him live without his Curly?

"What about you then!" Curly asked, looking offended, hurt…scared? Why was he scared? Dallas blinked. It caught him off guard. Why asking that question. "You! You! You…you're always drinkin' man…or fightin'…and when ya fight…and get hurt ya ain't lettin' anyone help ya. You won't let people help, Dall! Ya think that makes me feel any better!" Curly said, not…not snapping. Not screaming. But the words were strong. They were firm. They were filled with pain. Amusing huh?

"I need you, man…I can't just…What am I gonna do if I lose ya? You tell me to move on then, but fuck it, look at me, I won't move on…I can't….." Curly said and Dallas sighed, trying to take Curly's hands, but the younger boy backed away, covering his face with those hands, whimpering. "No….Don't…If you just gonna leave like that, just gonna go and die like that, I ain't interested in you at all." now, we all know that is not true because no matter how often the two tried to split, it was next to impossible. They loved each other too much…They…they were simply impossible to split. But that never stopped people from doing mistakes, did it? No. Not at all.

Dallas did an mistake. He clenched his jaw and turned. And left. Leaving with the words "if that's what ya want, so it is."

Curly watched Dallas, his fiancé, the man he loved, walk away, through a crack between two fingers. He saw Dallas walk away. Not looking over his shoulder once. It twitched in Curly's face. His eyes were being filled with those glassy pearls. He cried too often. Usually he had his Dallas to wipe them away no matter how much it annoyed him to do so. He didn't now though. That made Curly cry harder.

Dallas never once turned to look back. Why? He wanted to. So badly. But he didn't want Curly to see the pain in his eyes. Pain that he was leaving the man that he loved. Dallas didn't like admitting it but fuck it, didn't he just love Curly? If that wasn't love…then there was no fucking love left on earth.

So why did he leave him? Why on earth did he leave him? Because…Dallas knew how risky it was. To love him. For Curly to love him. It was just bad. Never been a smart idea. It would kill them slowly. Or quickly, depending on the fact if people noticed or not. So Dallas did what was right…what he meant was right, saving his Curly from that. He couldn't let Curly risk his life. Maybe…maybe he quit the coke then as well. He hoped so. He should have known that Curly would only get worse. Dallas should have known that Curly wouldn't stop, he'd just get worse. Oh so much worse. But he didn't.

Curly realized it…that…that he'd…he'd lost his….his Dallas. He left him! Fuck….fuck man! He left him…Just…left him.

**To be continued. **

Review if you like, like it?


	2. Chapter 2

/the chaps are really short, i know and this is sooo late but well, i don't manage better D:

CHAP 2

Curly stared into the wall. He had been staring on it for a long while now. There was nothing special about that wall at all but Curly was in that mood. Where nothing mattered. He lost the only thing that he cared about. His sister tried her best to make him stop, to come down, watch an episode of Bonanza, or just some western film. Curly never watched anything but Western films and telly shows. But Curly refused. He stared at the wall with a hard look. For every time Angela tried to make him come down, the look got harder.

They didn't get it. Saying he overreacted. But they don't know Dallas. Dallas was like that. Curly was scared he was never gonna fucking see dallas ever again….He wouldn't be shocked then. If Dallas…chose to turn off his emotions, Dallas wouldn't ever come back. Curly didn't know what he'd do then. The thought scared him. His bottom lip was trembling. It wasn't good, not at all. He wiped away the tear that he noticed had run down his cheek. He was sitting in his corner. Of course. He always was. He loved his corner. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing could catch him from behind. It made him feel safe. Very safe. He liked that.

Curly would fall asleep like that and wound never see it. That Dallas Winston was in the room. He snuck in, just to make sure his dearest was okay. He never did turn off his emotions. He couldn't bring himself. So he made sure that his dearest was okay when no one saw, even taking the risk of kissing the boy's warm cheek. His Curly had always had such a warm body. It was amusing that his own body always was cold.

Dallas left before Curly woke up, not wanting him to see him there, not wanting to admit that he cared and missed him already. No, Dallas was too tough for that. Of course he was too tough. So he went to the nearest bar, drinking one bottle, two bottles, three bottles, four bottles, not able to count how many more bottles he drank, he stumbled to his room, collapsing in his bed. But even as drunk, Dallas was bothered by a feeling of uncomfortable emptiness. He ended up staring in the ceiling the whole night.

-!-

Curly woke up with a shock as the heat of a newly made pancake was tossed in his face. He knew who that was. His brother. Tim Shepard. One of Tulsa's most dangerous hoods, one of Tulsa's biggest pancake lovers. Curly curled up but he ripped small pieces from that pancake. He was hungry. He lifted his head as his brother sat down by him. Tim sighed. He was uncomfortable. He knew his brother was with Dallas. One of the few that knew it. Tim didn't want to talk about this but Tim wasn't always as tough and heartless as he wanted to be. The curled up, heartbroken boy was his kid brother and he was the one that fixed things seeing Frank wouldn't ever do anything for the two. Neither could he know of the secret.

So Tim had to take it in his own hands, to teach Curly both the good and bad in life, both the terrible and the wonderful, of love and hate, of hate and love. Tim Shepard had to teach Curly all this because that's what big brothers does when there's no one else to do so.

"So ya…fought with…um…Winston?" Tim asked and Curly nodded and just the mention of Dallas was enough to make Curly's bottom lip tremble. Tim rolled his eyes, mutter "fucking queer." Under his breath. Curly heard and slapped his brother's arm but Curly didn't mind his words. Tim didn't hate him 'cause of it. If he did, he'd never sit here with him.

"Well…I…guess it's bothersome now…I getcha. It's a drag figthin' with the people you datin'. But ya know, he's comin' back. The two of you fucking close, man, he's comin' back." Tim said with a nod and Curly sighed. "I hope so." Curly really hoped so cause he didn't know what he'd do now. He could go back to do what he did before he got involved with Dallas but he couldn't even remember because it was so…it really wasn't the same without Dallas.

**To Be Continued. **

Was it any good? At all? Personally I thought it was a drag but, like, it's not really near to the main happening's in the story. Man, it's a long time since I've written chapter fics -.-


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait :(_

Curly ran a hand through his hair and poured out the tea his sister had made for him. Angela didn't even get angry. She only saw her brother like this when he wasn't with Dallas. It was like Curly was completely lost when he was without his dear Dallas. It killed Angela, and Tim, to see it. It really did. It did bother Tim more than he liked to admit. What kind of person was he really? He was a fucking…fucking idiotic shit, that's what he was. He was actin' like…like fuckin' Sodapop Curtis.

Tim widened his eyes. Hey! Talkin' 'bout Sodapop Curtis, he knew 'bout his kid brother and Dallas bein' together, maybe he could make him….get over it or something. Tim knew that Curly wanted Dallas to come home but personally, he'd rather have him being away or something. He didn't like the relationship between Dallas and Curly, he really didn't. It wasn't just shallow shit either that did it, because, of course, Tim didn't like all this queer shit. It wasn't supposed to be like that. But then again, when had ever Curly been normal? Never.

But really, one of the reasons were less shallow and more understanding, however, more embarrassing and rarely something that Tim pointed out in any way, ever. He worried because it was _Dallas Winston. _He wasn't trustworthy. He was a violent fucker. Tim knew that Dallas had used violence against Curly more than once. Rarely happened now, but there was times. Tim didn't like it. He didn't like people pulling off shit with his kid brother. Had Curly been different. Had he been more like himself, Tim wouldn't off worried as much, but Curly had too much mental issues.

Tim should be happy though, because being with Dallas had made him honestly much more…stable. When they first got together, Curly had gotten worse but it wasn't really the truth. Before those two got together, Curly snapped all the time. Freaking out, nearly killin' people because of that god damn IED and not to mention his god damn personality disorder. It all came from Curly's dad. He had been stuffed with shit, and it was handed down to Curly. He used to steal a whole lot, start fights everywhere he went. That was replaced by an unstable relationship with Dallas fucking Winston and coke. The coke had fucked him up royally. Made him do crazy shit for money. Tim didn't know what it was, but he knew it was bad and it fucked up Dallas as well.

No, he had to take him to the Curtis house. Maybe meetin' the Curtis gang would do him good anyway and personally, Tim was hungry and he could bet on that there was cake there. Unless Two-Bit had eaten it already. He'd just get Sodapop to cook up a new one then.

Tim returned his attention to Angela, which had been trying to get Curly talkin' for quite a while now. He shook his head. There was certain things you had to know 'bout Tim Shepard. He cared for his siblings, he really did and surprisingly enough, he had their back all the time, but he had the world shortest patience. Bein' the kind and understanding brother, it never lasted long.

"He ain't gonna listen, the shit's too fuckin' whiny anyway." He said, obviously reached the line of patience. Angela rolled her eyes at Tim. "Shut it yourself, you ain't makin' it better!" she snapped at her big brother. Angela and Tim never really clicked all that too well. However, the reason for that, might just be that the two was scarily much alike at times.

Tim rolled his eyes and grabbed Curly's arm, pulling him up on his feet, causing the youngest sibling to rip himself out of Tim's grip, sneering slightly at him. "Don't touch me." He said, and Tim blinked. It didn't bother him or anything, but Curly had been so extremely peaceful for so many months, that Curly acting like this, was just as surprising as if it was that Ponyboy Curtis actin' like that. Tim shook his head, but he forgot it too soon to think more about it.

"We're goin' to the Curtis's." Tim commanded and Angela raised an eyebrow. Now, she really just got a bit too annoyed that Tim suddenly just decided to take the command. Being just as much a Shepard as both Tim and Curly, she liked to be in charge. Thinking of it, she wondered if Curly really was Tim and hers brother. He was far too…No, she shook her head. He was far too complicated.

Curly looked on Tim, raising a eyebrow. They were? Oh. Well. He didn't want to go anywhere. He wasn't going out. "No." he really didn't have any need to go outside. What if….what if he was there? He didn't want to risk meeting him there. It was weird, how Curly had gone from being crying just at the thought of Dallas, but now he didn't want to see him once. He was…far too angry. No, he wasn't angry. He was hurt and he was easily jealous. But he wasn't gonna show anyone that anymore. Tim raised a eyebrow at Curly and let out an sarcastic laughter. Idiot. Of course he was gonna come. Tim grabbed his arm again, and hauled him out the door of the Shepard house and started the quick walk over to the Curtis's.

-!-

Dallas wiped away the blood from his bottom lip before he lit a new cigarette. He had walked winning out of an fight. He always won. Even when he lost. Dallas had been fucked over so many times it made him more or less unable to lose because he had lost everything there were to lose, even Curly. Dallas tried to block him out though, tried to get him the fuck out of his head. It was disgusting really, that he had so much…feelings for that little shit. It was really disgusting. Not only that he had fucked that thing, but that he also had…had…Dallas could barely say the word in his head. He had loved Curly. He…loved Curly. He was blocking that away though. He couldn't love anyone.

Dallas had to forget it. Had to stop it. Block Curly out of his life. He had to forget how nice to felt to wake up next to him. Had to forget how it cut Dallas's heart when Curly had a nightmare. He had to forget how Curly could make him smile when no one else could. Man….this wasn't gonna be easy. So Dallas did what he did best, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey Buck had made ready for him, and took a large swig, before looking around, his fingers itching for a new fight.

Dallas handled everything with violence and he knew it bothered some people. A few people. Really few people actually. Curly and Sylvia actually. Possible Johnny..He hoped Johnny cared. He wouldn't exactly say that out loud, but he thought of Johnny as his little brother and he kind of hoped and wished that Johnny thought about him as a brother too.

Dallas took another swig of the bottle of whiskey, rolling his eyes at the layer of dust covering the bottle. He was about to complain, not because he really gave much a damn in it, but because he wanted to simply annoy Buck. However, he quickly found something new to do, as some strange accidently shoved his arm. Dallas turned around sharp like a snake. "Move it you shit." He said but everyone in the room, included Dallas and the stranger, knew Dallas would start trouble.

**To be continued :)**

...that is, if you review :)

again, sorry for the long wait :( At least this was a bit longer :)


End file.
